Mutual Target
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: How uncanny it is that a small mistake can lead the Famous Flame alchemist to go against the Hawk's eye unintentionally and reveal their real feelings towards one another that isn't the respect of a commanding officer and a subordinate usually share /FMA isn't mine/ /RoyAi/ /occasional swearing/
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist don't belong to me. Although the OCs added to the story is clearly from me.

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Mutual Target

Prologue

"You do understand the situation, do you Lieutenant?" Fuhrer Grumman asked, his chin resting on his entwined fingers. His head slightly bending down, the light reflected to his glasses making him look sinister and mysteriously evil.

"I do sir and I willingly accept the mission" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye replies in her usual professional tone.

"You have all the rights to refuse lieutenant, no one really accepts missions like this" Fuhrer Grumman continued, now shifting his head to his left hand, "we could always wait for Lieutenant Colonel Michaels to come back from her, er, vacation Risembool, besides she is just as experienced as you are in the terms of a-"

"**I believe Ms. Michaels doesn't need any of those at the moment**" Riza intervened, "besides sir, with all due respect, for a child her age to engage in missions such as this, even if she is 18"

Grumman smiled at the woman's unwavering willingness to take the place of her fellow officer.

"Very well" he said.

He pulled out a manila folder from his drawer and placed it on the table. Riza eyed the file as the highest ranking officer of Amestris push the folder across the desk to her.

"All you need to know is in there" He said, returning to his previous position, "and you are aware of the regulations regarding types of missions like this?"

"Yes sir" She replied stiffly.

"Trust no one but your own actions" He added.

Riza saluted to the Fuhrer and returned her military-worthy salute with a rather sloppy and lazy wave of a hand he counts as his personal salute.

Believing to be dismissed, Riza took the folder and started walking to the double doors. Before she can turn the brass knob, the fuhrur spoke again that stopped her.

"Watch your back, Elizabeth" He said fondly and softly, "I don't want to see my granddaughter die before I do, and without meeting my grandson-in-law"

Riza merely paused then stepped out without uttering a reply to his superior and grandfather. She walked across the room past the fuhrer's secretary and through the door. When she got out, she literally bumped into her commanding officer. The recently promoted Brigadier-General Roy Mustang.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "so this is where you've been lieutenant"

"Sir, I did inform you of my whereabouts before I left" she said monotonously, "and I apologize for my clumsiness, sir"

"Wow, you make it sound as if you pushed me" Roy joked, "it's quite alright lieutenant"

"Alright sir, if that's the case, I'm going to return to the office" She said in her usual serious tone, "I suggest you do the same sir, don't use the meeting with the fuhrer as an excuse to skip work, sir"

With that, she saluted him. She didn't even wait for him to return the salute and walked away. Roy watched her hips sway slightly as she walked down the hall. He blushed a little and shook his head.

He entered the office and greeted the secretary who returned the greeting with a hint of seduction that Roy ignored. He knocked on the door and waited until the fuhrer permitted his entrance from across the room.

"My, why the good mood Mustang?" he asked, also grinning, "something good happen?"

"More like something beautiful, sir" He replied.

He sat down on the chair across the Fuhrer and lowered his tone.

"You have something for me, sir?" Roy asked, now his tone serious.

"So eager are we?" Grumman said, pulling a gray folder from his drawer.

He placed it on the desk and pushed it towards Roy.

"You know what to do" Grumman said, still smiling, but now rather sinisterly.

"Yes, sir" Roy said, saluting.

"are you sure you can't stay just for one game of chess?" Grumman asked.

"I can't, sir" Roy said, sighing, "My lieutenant might hunt me down"

Grumman chuckled as Roy walked out of the room. He sighed and opened his drawer again. He took another gray folder identical to the one he gave Roy. He picked it up and opened it.

But this is weird. His blood froze and his eyes widened. He can't give this to Roy now. He let out a shaky chuckle and muttered nervously;

"_**I gave him the my profile copy of Riza's mission"**_

A/N: DONE! Just the prologue guys might post the chapter 1 tomorrow WAIT FOR IT I also promise that the chapter won't be as short as this. ALSO can you guess the "mission"? And why Grumman can't replace Roy's given mission? Haha anyway this is my first fic soooo…. Yeah, I still don't know if it sucks or what… ANYWAY JUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER 1

Jack Michaels out :D


	2. Chapter 1- HIDDEN

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. Although the OCs added to the story is clearly from me.

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Mutual Target

Chapter 1-Hidden

Roy walked back to his office, tugging the folder out of sight as various officers pass by him. When he entered his office, his subordinates were hanging about the room, doing different things. Sergeant Major Kain Fuery was sitting in front of his desk, tinkering on their new radio that recently broke, again. 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda was sitting in front of his desk, reading Central daily, with his feet on his desktop. 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc was going through his assigned paperwork for the day with a cigarette in between his lips. 2nd lieutenant Vato Falman wasn't present because of choosing to remain as a Briggs soldier. And finally, his loyal adjutant, 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She was sitting in front of her desk, doing her paperwork.

Speaking of paperwork, his eyes strayed to his desk and a pair of stacks of unsorted paperwork about 4 inches high. He sighed in defeat.

"Lieutenant"

"Yes sir?" Riza asked, not even looking up from her own work.

"What are those monstrosities on my desk" he asked.

"Paperwork, sir" Riza replied monotonously.

Roy sighed in defeat and went to his desk and submerge himself under the weight of an afternoon signing documents.

By 1200 hours, he managed to finish 3 inches from his first pile. Grinning, he looked up to his adjutant, only to find an empty office. He glanced at the clock on Fuery's desk.

"Oh, lunchtime" he said to himself, 'I was actually working, I didn't even notice them leave'

He stood up to stretch up his arms as his subordinates filed in.

"Wow, the chief actually worked without the lieutenant pointing her gun at him" Jean Havoc retorted jokingly to Breda.

Roy scowled as Breda and Havoc laughed. Fuery smiled but Riza, thankfully, remained stoic.

"I'm just going for lunch" he said seriously and went out.

They returned to their desks and resumed their work. Breda picked up the newspaper once more.

"Oh look, the rapist in East city was killed last night" Breda said.

"How did he die?" Havoc asked, looking up from his work.

"It doesn't say" Breda continued, his eyebrows scrunching together, "it just said that he didn't wake up, he died in his sleep"

Havoc walked to his friend to look at the news clipping in the newspaper.

"How did they find him anyway?" Havoc asked, equally confused, "even the government can't find him"

"Gentlemen, I suggest you to worry about that later if you want to go home early" Riza said, again not looking up from her work.

"Yes Ma'am"

A few minutes later, Roy returned from his lunch and went back to work. Riza walked across the room after finishing her work. She extracted a piece of document from the steel drawer and gently pushed it close.

She walked back to her desk and began to work on it.

"What's that, lieutenant?" Havoc asked, but she ignored him.

After filling it up, she walked to her superior and placed it on the document Roy was currently working on.

Roy stared at it for a second or two before raising his head up to meet his lieutenant's auburn eyes with his onyx ones.

"What is this lieutenant?" He asked, "More paperwork?"

Riza raised her eyebrow at her superior's attempted joke.

"It's a request for a leave for a few days, sir" She said.

Roy looked down to the piece of paper; it IS a request for leave.

"Bu-"Roy started but Riza cut her off.

"I'll do a week's worth of my paperwork so you don't have to go through a lot of troubles to do them in my place" Riza said, "seeing you can't even finish your own"

"Hey, you don't have to be _**that**_ frank" Roy said, chuckling a little.

"Then sir, will you please sign it" Riza asked.

"Not until you tell me what you'll be doing" Roy asked.

"I'm meeting with someone, sir" Riza said.

That caught Roy off guard.

"Wha- you mean a **date**?" Roy sputtered, completely not expecting a straightforward answer from his usually-stoic aide, especially **that** answer.

"If you put it that way, sir" Riza said, "then yes"

"With who?" Roy asked.

"Sir, I'd rather not blurt out my personal life and intentions in the workplace" Riza said nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Sir, I** insist** for you to sign it" Riza said, a little impatiently, "and not to ask for more of my personal life"

Breda, Fuery and Havoc watch their superiors in silence but it's obvious that Breda and Havoc are holding back their laughter. Riza and Roy locked their eyes to each other, waiting for the other to give in. Then Finally, Roy sighed. He doesn't have enough charm to sweet talk his pigheaded subordinate.

He dropped his gaze in defeat and signed his lieutenant's request. He can hear the stifled snorts coming from his subordinates from the other side of the room which, disappointedly, Riza ignored.

After crossed the _**t **_on his name, Mustang, he handed it to his lieutenant which she took automatically.

She eyed the 6-inch stack of finished paperwork at the right hand corner of her commanding officer's desk.

"I should probably deliver those before I leave, sir" Riza said, offering a little gratitude for allowing her request for leave.

Roy dumbly nodded at his adjutant's weird behavior. 'She's actually helping me with paperwork even without me to beg'

"thank-" He started, but the lieutenant already picked up the stack and quickly walked out of the room.

He blinked as Breda and Havoc burst out laughing.

"Nice try, chief" Havoc said, "but you gotta try harder than that to charm lieutenant Hawkeye"

"Yeah, she's not really your usual dates, sir" Breda added, laughing.

Roy shot a glare to them but only made them laughed harder.

When the clock hit 1830 hours, Riza and Roy was the last in the office, as the others finished their paperwork on time. Riza was already fixing her things as Roy was actually doing the last of his paperwork.

When he finished the last one, he leaned back.

"Congratulations sir, you just finished a few days worth of work" Riza said

"Really?" Roy asked, surprised.

"Just joking, sir" Riza said, placing the strap of her hand bag on her shoulder, "but now you've finally caught up with your paperwork"

Roy sighed. 'Who would've thought, Riza said a joke' he thought.

"Well" Riza started, hooking Hayate's leash on the hoop of his collar, "good night, sir"

She saluted him which he returned. He watched her walk to the door, her hips swaying a little like this morning. He blushed a little and shook his head.

He thought for a moment and then remembered something. He pulled a gray folder from his desk drawer and put it away into his bag. He walked to the steel drawer where Riza went to get a request for leave and took an identical document.

Then he himself gathered his things and locked up the office. He swung by the Fuhrer's office to file his leave to the secretary. He made his way outside and search for his car. After locating his car, he entered it and drove to his apartment.

When he arrived, he kicked off his military-issued combat boots into the corner near the shoe rack. His apartment barely had anything in it, just a kitchenette with a slightly empty fridge, a living room with an old, worn out couch, an old worn-out armchair, a coffee table and a bookshelf lined with alchemy books. His Room only composed of a one-person bed, a white lamp on a side table and a chest of drawers for his clothes and next to his room is his white tiled bathroom.

He sighed and threw his bag on the couch and plopped next to it. He fished out the gray folder and opened it.

Meanwhile, across Central city, Riza, who just fed Hayate, pulled a manila folder from her bag. She sat on front of her dining table and began to read.

As if on sync, Riza and Roy read the objective of their given mission at the same time;

"_**Exterminate Klaus Von Stone**_"

A/N: WOOOOOOH! Finished the first chapter in a span of 3 hours with a few sidelines in twitter, 9gag, deviant art, etc. Anyway, I guess you finally guessed what the mission is:) anyway, it gets better I'm actually basing the story on the movie Mr and Mrs Smith (another disclaimer: I don't own Mr and Mrs Smith) anyway, thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter.

Jack Michaels outpoHHhjsfadjkvbzdjndhnghgh


	3. Chapter 2- Suit Up

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Mutual Target

Chapter 2- Suit up

"Klaus Von Stone" Ira Becket read, "A Drachman mafia lord, said to have attempted to raise a war between Drachma and Aerugo and now residing in Amestris in an unknown location"

Riza visited her witness the following day. Ira Becket was her appointed witness by the Fuhrer. Ira Becket is a 19-year-old protégée in alchemy, automail, firearms inventor/supplier and most importantly, a reliable source of information about everything of everywhere. She is a Curly-haired brunette with square glasses in front of her stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah, that's the one" Riza said, as they strolled across the archive room of the Becket house.

"Hmph, I doubt you'll have any trouble in killing the guy" Ira said lazily, returning the manila folder to Riza.

They stopped in front of a steel chest of drawers. She opened the drawer with the label "V".

"Von Stone, Von Stone, Von Stone,Von Stone, ah, here it is" Ira muttered, then pulled out a yellow folder out.

They walked to the table behind them and Ira opened the folder.

"It said here that Von Stone will be hosting a gala in his mansion in Siber valley in the North" Ira read the Drachman writing, "this is a good chance and the gala is a masquerade"

"But won't I need an invitation to infiltrate that?" Riza asked.

Ira snorted and stood up once more and Riza followed suit.

"That's easy" Ira scoffed, "We've been observing him for a while and we noticed that his invitations are all the same"

Ira stopped in front of a chest of small drawers with her rather laid-back smile still plastered across her face. She extracted a piece of laminated paper and showed it to Riza.

"I'll just do the necessary changes" Ira said, closing the drawer with her back.

Riza smiled at the retreating back of the teenage girl. Then something hit her.

"But even if I do have an invitation, I still have to change my identity" Riza said.

"No problem" Ira said, placing the laminated invitation on the table, "There is this woman who is supposed to go, her name is Alice Daniels-"

"Alice Daniels? The author of the Hunter's Society?" Riza asked, confused.

"That's the one" Ira said, "but in truth, Alice Daniels doesn't exist, she's only a pen name of a dear friend and she's also a member of the *Night Crawlers, like you, you can use her pen name"

Riza smiled. Ira stood up again and walked away, Riza followed.

"Reliable as always" Riza said, as the teenage girl smirked, "So got anything new for me?"

Ira suddenly smirked, she pulled a book named "Open Fire". Suddenly the whole bookshelf opened and revealed a white tiled room lined with different kind of firearms and ammunitions on desks and mounted on the walls.

"_**That's **_an interesting question Ms. Riza"

Roy sat on his car on the way to his the house of his witness. He parked his car in front and saw an unexpected person he would meet.

"Riza?" He called, confused.

Riza raised her head.

"Sir?" she asked, equally confused, "shouldn't you be working?"

"I took the day of as well" Roy said smiling, "and drop the formalities, we're not at work, call me Roy"

"I'd rather not sir" Riza said in her monotonous tone.

Roy forced out a chuckle.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're seeing someone" Roy asked.

"I borrowed a few books from Ira Becket, sir" Riza said raising a paperbag.

"Oh"

"So if you'll excuse general, I'll be going now" Riza said, before leaving.

Roy watches her leave, again noticing the slight sway of her hips. He blushed again.

"I should stop that" Roy said to himself, as Francis Becket, Roy's witness came out of the Manor.

"Ah, Mr. Mustang" Francis greeted.

Roy turned around. He smiled.

"Hey Francis" he greeted, "we have, err, *a little order from Mr. King"

Francis smiled again but darkly. He gestured Roy to come in.

Francis Becket is Ira's identical twin brother, with the same hair and eyes, though no wearing a pair of glasses. They're total opposites in terms of personality but have the same expertise.

"Klaus Von Stone?" Francis asked.

"Yep" Roy replied, with his eyes closed.

"Isn't he the Mafia boss from Drachma?" Francis asked again, opening the door to the archive room with his sister there, but ignored, "the one who tried to start a war between Drachma and Aerugo ten years ago?"

"That's the one" Roy replied.

He followed Francis inside. He greeted Ira but she merely raised her hand to him.

"Hey Ira! Where'd you put the file on Von Stone?" Francis asked from somewhere in the huge archive room.

"It's on the table behind you" Ira replied lazily.

Francis came out from behind a set of bookshelf and gestured for Roy to go to him. Roy went to him.

"So, according to our sources, he's hosting a gala up north in Siber valley, it's near because it's in the southern part of the north coast" Francis said, " It's a masquerade so there won't be a problem"

"Eeh, I'll be needing an invitation and a new identity to infiltrate that" Roy said.

Francis raised his finger and walked away. He heard him open a wooden drawer and close it again.

"Hey Ira! Did you see the invitation to the Stonehouse Gala?" Francis yelled out.

"It's near the copy machine!" they heard Ira yell lazily. He heard the metal doors of the Archives room close. She must've left.

After a good half minute, Francis came with a binder and a laminated paper.

"We noticed that all the Von Stone party invitations are the same, I'll just alter the things necessary" Francis said, showing him the laminated paper.

"And an identity?" Roy asked.

Francis opened the binder and flipped through the pages.

"Ah, here" Francis said, "three days ago, one of Von Stone's "business partner" died, apparently he was killed by a member of the *Night Crawlers, like you, its wasn't known yet to the public-"

"Wait" Roy said, cutting him off, "if it's not known, how come you know?"

"We have our sources Mr. Mustang" Francis said, smiling though there's a manic glint in his eyes.

"Anyway, he looks like you, so you can use the name" Francis said, reading the file once more.

"And the name is?" Roy asked.

"Vincent Silvester" Francis replied.

"Well, the name could be worst" Roy said, shrugging.

Francis chuckled and walked to an old fashioned bookshelf against the wall.

"And of course" he said, pulling the book titled "Open Fire", "are we going to forget about this?"

The bookshelf creaked open and revealed a secret room which was tiled white and lined with various kinds of firearms and ammunitions.

Across town Riza opened the books and revealed the parts of the firearms she'll be assembling. She sighed as she remembered who she met today.

Hayate came into the room and rested his head on her lap. She stroked the top of her loyal canine's head and smiled.

"You'll never guess who I met today" She said softly.

She stared into space and into her closet.

"A masquerade, huh?" Riza muttered to herself.

She walked to her closet and took out a box. She opened it, revealing a red Maxi dress with a black sash around the waist. She ran the cloth on her fingers and remembered who it was from;

"_**I expect you to go to the military ball, lieutenant" Roy said.**_

"_**But sir, I don't even own a dress" Riza exclaimed, though rather monotonously.**_

"_**Leave that to me, my dear lieutenant" Roy said, winking at his adjuntant.**_

But it ended up she didn't attend, because she got sick.

"wait…" Riza said, her face crimson "THAT WAS 6 YEARS AGO, WHY AM I REMEMBERING THAT?!"

By the time Roy got home, he placed the boxes on his coffee table before taking his black over-coat off. Out from his pocket, is an old picture.

He picked it up and looked at it, then laughed.

It was the first picture that was ever taken that was just him and Riza. Back when they were teenagers.

He smiled.

"That cheered me up quick" Roy muttered, throwing his head back, his hand that was holding the crease filled picture raised up so he can see it, "thanks Riza"

Then he stood up and said to himself.

"Now" His voice now grim and deeper, "Time for business"

A/N: WOOOOOOH! Haha yay I did it, I managed to make it longer, this is supposed to be shorter, but still anyway, I kinda slipped the romance there because IT'S ROYAI. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next, because our periodic exams are near and time for me to spend my sleep deprived nights to study anyway, JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS thanks for reading

*Night crawlers: the assassination/infiltration society that Roy and Riza are in. The members actually don't know other members except for agent X, who knows all of them and only a few of the members know who Agent X is. Riza is one of them.

*a little order from Mr. King: Mr. King meaning the Fuhrer and the order is the mission, just the codes between Francis and Roy.

Jack Michaels out.


	4. Chapter 3- The other Mission

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Mutual Target

Chapter 3- The other mission

"Lieutenant Colonel Michaels, Major Hertford, we have a little problem in our hands" Fuhrer Grumman said to the two young officers in front of him.

"What is the problem, sir?" 18-year-old Jack Michaels asked.

"There was a mistake in the distribution of the missions to The Hawk's Eye and the Flame" He replied to her, standing up and started pacing behind his desk.

"What is our mission then, sir?" 16-year-old July Hertford asked in a soft voice.

The Fuhrer stopped pacing and stood behind his desk. He placed his hands on the desk and eyed the two girls seriously.

"Prevent them from killing each other" He said grimly, "and bring them in"

The two girls snapped into a salute in perfect unison.

"Yes sir!"

"You said Siber valley is near Central right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Francis said, painting Roy's mask for the masquerade.

"Then tell me, why are we on the train if I could've just drove us to the north?" Roy asked.

"Because if we don't take the train, we won't have any time to prepare for tomorrow night" Francis replied, resuming his painting session with the mask.

Roy looked out and thought for a little. How did he get messed up with the Night Crawlers anyway?

"_**Sir, why would you ask me to become a member of something like that?" he asked exasperatedly, "haven't I soaked my hands in blood enough when I was in Ishval?" **_

"_**It is necessary, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang" Lieutenant-General Grumman have said, "you'll be doing this to erase all the people who is going to destroy the tiny peace we have"**_

_**Roy looked into Grumman's eyes.**_

"_**I don't want you to do this Roy, but we have no choice" Grumman said, his voice fell silent.**_

"_**F-Fine" Roy choked out, "but if I do this, NO ONE is to know"**_

"_**Of course"**_

What would've been happening if he wasn't part of the Night Crawlers? He was just relieved that no one dear to him is part of the Night Crawler's Society.

"Also Mr. Mustang" Francis piped up, not looking up from his work, "if you see someone suspicious, try remembering your last mission"

"Yeah yeah" Roy said lazily.

"Just follow them" Francis added.

"Yeah, I got that" Roy replied, yawning.

"Miss Riza? Are you ok?" Ira asked as she eyed the expressionless 30-year-old.

Riza snapped out from her reverie and looked at the usually laid-back girl. She sat across her at the first class carriage of the train.

"I'm fine, just…." Riza said, massaging her temple, "thinking"

Ira crunched her eyebrows together in concern.

"If that's the case, you better get as much energy tonight" Ira said, resuming to sew new pockets to Riza's dress.

Riza watched Ira for a while before taking the mask she'll be using for tonight. It was black with accented orange highlights and flame-like feathers sticking on the left corner. It reminded her of-

"Woops, that's out of bounds Riza" She thought, or what she thought that she only thought (A/N: LOL what?:) I just hope you get it)

"What?" Ira asked, surprised at the older woman's odd behavior.

"Nothing" Riza muttered, looking away, embarrassed that she was flustered at the mere thought of… **Him**.

"If you say so" Ira said slowly, "anyway, just remember that if you think someone's suspecting you, you can lead them to an abandoned warehouse just a few blocks from the venue"

Ira lifted her hand-drawn map for Riza to see.

"Just walk three blocks to your left from the front gate of the mansion" Ira explained, using her fountain pen as a pointer, "then use the darkness in the warehouse to your advantage"

Riza nodded to show that she's got it.

Suddenly, their compartment room door slid open, revealing a dark-haired woman attendant.

"Is this Ira Becket's compartment?" She asked.

Ira stood up muttering a "that's me" and followed the woman outside.

"What?! What do you mean that they're going to the same mission?!" Ira yelled through the receiver.

"Just tell us where you're headed so we can prevent them from killing each other" July's pleading voice echoed from the other side of the telephone.

"I can't tell you, that's confidential information" Ira said, regaining her composure, "just figure it out"

"But-"

"I doubt they're even here, Miss Riza and I left as early as possible so I don't think we'll have any problem"

"But Ira-"

"Good day Major Hertford" Ira said, before hanging up.

She sighed and walked out of the communication compartment of the train.

"Ira?"

Her blood froze as she slowly turned around and saw her twin brother.

"F-Francis?"

"So it's true then?" Francis asked, his voice shaking.

"We can't tell them Francis" Ira said after pulling her brother to the communication compartment"

"But if we don't tell them they'll-"Francis started, but his sister cut him off.

"We can't tell them because the identity of the Night Crawlers members are confidential to each other, we're the only one along with the Agent Xs knows the members" Ira said, flashing her eyes at her gentle brother, " we should just keep them far away from each other as possible"

"But we're not allowed to witness the assassination itself" Francis said, "How are we-?"

"I don't know" Ira said in defeat, pinching the bridge of her nose, "but we can't let them recognize each other"

Francis looked into his sister's fiery gaze. She's unusually serious.

"We have a little advantage since it's a masquerade" Francis said.

"That won't really help" Ira said.

"Why?" Francis asked.

"The Hawk's eye and the Flame alchemist have been together since god-knows-when" Ira said grimly, "Somehow they'll recognize each other, especially if they have secret feelings towards each other"

"Did you get all that?" July asked, grinning at the smirking Jack.

"Yeah" Jack said, translating the codes from the sound waves being printed.

July walked behind her and read Jack's hurried scrawl.

"Siber valley, huh?" July said, after reading.

"Those lovebirds won't know what hit them" Jack said, taking the headset off her and plopping it on the table. She took the papers as Sergeant Major Kain Fuery entered the office who wondered after why the ink in his printer ran out.

A/N: Hello! Finished Chapter 3 mehehehe I added my friend's OC and also mine because, well, I needed to. It's kind of a rush job so I'm sorry if it's short and suckish but I just implied RoyAi because I'm saving the heavy RoyAi for the later chapters (save the best for last, right?), I have to add this because it holds vital stuff for the next chapters also the action will start on the next chapter so wait for it thanks for reading!:)

Jack Michaels out.


	5. Chapter 4- Lock and Loaded

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Mutual Target

Chapter 4- Lock and Loaded

"Ok, you know the plan" Ira said, as Riza come out of the bathroom of their lodge room, " Find him and get the job done as soon and as CLEAN as possible"

"Yeah" Riza said as she took the mask on the bedside table.

"I'll be in our meeting area" Ira said, handing Riza the invitation.

Riza took the invitation and tucked it away into her red velvet pouch. Ira peeked on the box that was holding Riza's weapons.

"Miss Riza?" Ira asked, dead-panned.

"What is it?" Riza asked, as she walked to the door.

"I lent you two Colt M1911s, three Colt M4A1 SOPMODs, a pair of Sig 226Rs, two Glock 27s and a Heckler and Koch VP70Z, right?" Ira asked, "Meaning ten in total"

"Yes" Riza answered, as she reached for the handle of the door.

"I only sewed six pockets in your dress" Ira said as Riza walked out.

Ira looked at the closed door in utter disbelief.

"Where the hell did she hide the other four guns?" Ira muttered to herself.

"Francis, where's my mask?" Roy asked as he fixed his bowtie.

"It's on your bed" Francis said, placing the magazines in their designated guns.

Roy came out of the bathroom and saw all the guns laid out on the bed. A Beretta M9 a pair of Colt M1903, a Heckler & Koch Mk 23, a Browning M1922 and a Glock 22 lay shining against the sinking comforter.

"Ok, Mr. Roy" Francis said, handing the invitation to him with a manic smile, "Showtime"

Roy presented the invitation to the guard outside the front door. He did his best to banish the thought of him getting caught, despite the white mask covering his face.

"This way Mr. Silvester" The man gestured for Roy to enter.

He nodded and entered. He was led to a ballroom area, at the end of the hallway across the front door.

He looked around to calculate what and how many he's dealing with.

"_**Remember Mr. Roy, make an escape plan before killing the target" Francis said, before Roy exited their hotel room.**_

"_**Yeah, I got that" Roy said before stepping out and closing the door behind him.**_

He scanned the area then someone called his cover name;

"VINCE! Glad you made it!"

Roy turned around only to have the target walking to him.

Klaus Von Stone is a tall middle aged man, probably in his mid thirties. He was handsome and won't be seen as a bad person due to his brown wavy with the hints of silver, gray eyes and pale complexion.

Roy smiled serenely as he and his target talked.

"Oh, before I forget" Klaus babbled on, "I invited my favorite author here"

Roy raised his eyebrow quizzically as he followed him around the room. He weaved through the masked people and stopped before a woman in a red dress who was facing away from them.

"Ms. Daniels" Klaus said in his rather jubilant voice and the woman turned around.

Roy's heart stopped, despite the dark mask covering half her face, he think that she was the beautiful woman he saw yet. She has shining blonde hair that was kept in a messy bun that lets only a few strands of stray hair fall over her face and nape. She also has a pale complexion that seems to glow in the light orange light that illuminates the room. She is wearing a red Maxi dress that falls to her ankles and a black velvet sash hugging her hips and a pair of rounded black heels on her feet. Her figure alone was eye catching and tried to suppress his curiosity and ignore the urge to whip off the mask from her face.

"Ms. Daniels this is my best friend Vincent Silvester" Klaus said, "Vince, this is Ms. Alice Daniels"

"Pleased to meet you" she said holding out her gloved hand.

Roy took her hand to his and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine" Roy replied in his suave tone he usually uses to charm women to his feet, which she unexpectedly resisted.

"Oh yeah, you said you needed to talk to me in private?" Klaus asked the lady.

She nodded then Klaus gestured for her to follow him. They walked through the door and disappeared.

After half an hour later, Roy saw the lady, Alice Daniels, emerge from the doors she was looking around as if scanning the area. He walked to her and grabbed her by the hand and waist then pulled her to the open area as the beat of the tango echoed through the room.

"Mr. Silvester?" She asked, surprised, "what are you doing?"

"Stealing a dance Ms. Daniels" Roy replied.

They continue to dance for at least another five minutes but something is bugging Roy. Why is her back really hard? But he ignored the thought

"_Probably her corset"_ he thought.

He dipped her down and got really close to her. He was now smiling triumphly, but something now really caught his attention.

"_That smell… Is that… Gunpowder?_" he thought, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"Thank you Mr. Silvester, but I have to go now" She said.

She shook Roy's hand again. She was about to walk away but Roy didn't let her go just yet.

"You were the last person I saw with our host" He asked professionally, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know myself, I'm sorry" She said before nodding curtly.

He watches her walk away then he heard an earsplitting scream. He ran to the direction and found it in a room across the party room the guards were staring down to Klaus Von Stone who seemed to be unconscious. He approached the emaciated body and saw small holes at the center of his neck below his chin. Bullet holes. He was sure.

His head shot up and realized.

_**They continue to dance for at least another five minutes but something is bugging Roy. Why is her back really hard? But he ignored the thought**_

"_**Probably her corset"**__** he thought.**_

_**He dipped her down and got really close to her. He was now smiling triumphly, but something now really caught his attention.**_

"_**That smell… Is that… Gunpowder?"**__** he thought, scrunching his eyebrows together.**_

He ran out of the room and out of the Stonehouse manor. He looked around and spotted the obvious red dress the disappeared out of sight to the left corner.

"_It has to be her"_ he thought as he followed her.

He followed her to an abandoned warehouse but once she was out of sight, hidden by the darkness, he leaned near the entrance and he took the Beretta M9 from his jacket pocket. He peaked and heard a gun safety being pulled back.

Roy found himself staring into the muzzle of a Heckler and Koch VP70Z. His gaze wandered to the person holding the firearm and smirked.

"That is some nice gun there" he said smugly, not putting down his gun.

"Who are you?" She asked, cold yet confident "I know for one thing that Vincent Silvester is already dead not a few days ago"

"Same goes for you" Roy said, equally as cool, "Alice Daniels is the pen name of a dear friend of mine, she doesn't exist"

They stood there in silence and glaring at one another with cool intimidation.

"You killed my target, woman" Roy now growled.

"YOUR target?" She scoffed.

"Yes, MY target" Roy said coolly.

She pulled a Colt M1911 from her back.

"So that was what I was feeling a while ago" Roy said.

"I'm sorry" She said coldly, also clicking the safety off in her Colt M1911 "But I was given orders to exterminate all the threat to my mission and reveal my identity"

"That's funny" Roy replied, "I also have orders just like those.

With that all hell breaks loose.

In a field, near the warehouse, in a car sat a pair of twins.

"Do you hear that?" Ira asked her brother.

"Hear what?" Francis asked.

They sat in silence for a while.

"That's the Colt 1911 and Heckler and Koch VP70Z"

"And that's the Beretta M9"

They looked at each other as if they saw a ghost.

"Oh shit" they muttered in unison, "they found each other"

A/N: DONE! Hahahahaha I managed to sneak off and do this, I really REALLY can't resist anyway, my exams starts on Monday (today is Saturday here) I started hinting RoyAi here so it'll start until at the very last chapter:D and I'll be posting another chapter on Friday but hey, at least I finished the chapter 4 please wait for Chapter 5!:) THANKS FOR READING! :)

Jack Michaels out


	6. Chapter 5- Target Sighted

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Chapter 5- Target sighted

A/N: I figured you're wondering what happened through Riza's POV

_**Riza was actually nervous, not that she'll say it out loud, but she admits that she was nervous. She was out of her comfort zone. Couldn't she just hide somewhere and shoot his brains out? But no, she had to extort some information before doing the job.**_

"_**Mr. Von Stone may I speak to you in private" she muttered to her target after tapping his shoulder.**_

"_**Sure thing, but first, I should introduce you to my best friend" he said, walking away.**_

_**Riza scowled. She tapped the **__**Heckler and Koch VP70Z that was padded against her hip, for comfort. Then she heard Von Stone coming back and introduced her to a tall man with his shining dark hair pulled back though a few strands stubbornly fell back to his forehead. She can't see his eyes because his white mask is casting shadows to it.**_

"_**Ms. Daniels" Von Stone started, "this is my best friend Vincent Silvester"**_

'_**Vincent Silvester? I know that name' she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.**_

"_**Vince, this is Ms. Alice Daniels"**_

_**Riza played along and held out her hand politely.**_

"_**Pleasant to meet you" She said sharply.**_

_**He took her outstretched hand and shook it. The touch was rather familiar, but that was probably something because of her gloves.**_

"_**The pleasure is all mine" He replied. **_

_**There was a familiar tingle in her fingertips that crept to her chest. **_

'_**I felt this before' she thought, 'what the hell'**_

"_**Oh yeah, you said you needed to talk to me in private?" Von Stone said suddenly, snapping her from her reverie.**_

_**He gestured for her to follow him and so she did. As they walk away, she felt something or someone staring at her. **_

'_**No, this isn't the time for me to lose my composure' she thought as she and Von Stone were in the room across the party area.**_

_**She heard the door click.**_

'_**Good he locked it' she thought, now fingering the grip of her gun.**_

"_**So what do you want to talk-"Von Stone started as he turned around, stopping abruptly as the barrel of her Heckler and Koch VP70Z brushed against his bangs.**_

"_**What are you-"He started, his forehead now beaded with sweat. He fell back against the wall, unable to move.**_

"_**Let's just say it's time for you to meet your maker, but before that-" she said, pulling a **__**Colt **__**M4A1 SOPMOD from a camouflaged pocket sewed into her dress about an inch below the black sash wrapped around her waist, "-who else are part of the conspiracy?"**_

_**The barrel of the silencer from her **__**Colt **__**M4A1 SOPMOD is now digging painfully against his left temple. He winced both from the cold metal being pushed against his head and from the cold tone of her voice. It was commanding.**_

"_**N-No one" He stuttered glaring at her, though he lost to her cold eyes glowering from her mask.**_

"_**Don't lie" Riza snapped coldly. **_

_**She stared into his eyes with shivering contempt. He tried resisting it but it's no use.**_

"_**T-There is Anton Gustav a-and Virgil Fisher" He stuttered.**_

"_**Is that all?" She asked.**_

"_**T-That's all" He stuttered, "I swear, p-please don't kill me"**_

_**Riza put her firearms down and he sighed in relief.**_

"_**If that's all, then thank you for cooperating" Riza said, "But-"**_

_**In one swift movement, she raised her right hand and pulled the trigger on her **__**Colt **__**M4A1 SOPMOD. It the bullet went straight for his throat and he landed on the floor on cold blood. **_

"_**My main mission is extermination" she said, watching blood trickle from the small bullet wound.**_

_**She picked up the bullet case near her foot and tucked it away in the recesses of her pouch. She inconspicuously slipped out of the door after removing all evidence that she was the killer. She went back to the ball area so she can signal Ira from afar that she had completed her task. After faking to look around (which was the signal), someone grabbed her wrist and placed the other on her waist, forcing her to dance with him to the beat of the tango.**_

_**Mr. Silvester?" She asked, surprised, "what are you doing?"**_

"_**Stealing a dance Ms. Daniels" He replied a little too charmingly.**_

_**They danced for a few minutes, but she tried not to look nervous and impatient especially when his hand was dangerously close to her**__** Heckler and Koch VP70Z that she replaced in her hip.**_

_**She looked sideways and saw light flashing. It's Morse code. It's time to go.**_

_**She pushed her hand against his chest and pushed him away.**_

"_**Thank you Mr. Silvester" she said,"but I have to go now" **_

_**Riza shook his hand again and began to walk away, but he caught her wrist.**_

"_**You were the last person I saw with our host" He asked, "Where is he now?"**_

"_**I don't know myself, I'm sorry" She lied.**_

_**Riza nodded and walked away. She felt his eyes on her back, she was already out of sight when she heard a scream coming from the room across the hall. Her pace quickened.**_

'_**I got to get out of here' she thought.**_

_**She looked back and noticed Vincent Silvester, or what he claims to be anyway, was following her.**_

'_**I'll take him there' she thought, heading for the warehouse.**_

_**As she walked, she tried to remember why does the name Vincent Silvester sound so familiar?**_

_**A profile she saw in the archives in the military? A war criminal? An escaped prisoner? A member of the *hit list?**_

_**She stopped there. He **__**WAS **__**in the hit list, but wasn't he killed already…**_

_**The warehouse appeared in her peripheral vision and ran to the entrance. She heard the footsteps. He's here.**_

_**O instinct, she swiftly grabbed the **__**Heckler and Koch VP70Z from her hidden hip holster and pointed it at him.**_

"_**That is some nice gun you've got there" All he said, smirking.**_

She dived into the darkness as the he began shooting at her. She was quick. He kept a firm grip on the Beretta M9 while trying to see through the darkness.

He was in disadvantage. She probably knows the place inside out, but all he knows is that she was as blind as he was in this situation.

Both of them ceased then Roy yelled, his voice echoing.

"Hey, What about coming out and settle this like adults huh?" He said cockily.

"Why? Don't have the balls to face a woman?" she yelled. Riza did so out of character.

Roy scowled then regained his composure, while loading a new magazine to his Beretta M9 and pulling out his Browning M1922.

"Who're you anyway?" He yelled.

Riza didn't reply. She was squinting on how she will knock that mask off his face.

"I haven't hit you did I?" He asked.

"No" Riza said, now spotted his location and now aiming at him, "I'd say you don't have the precision and accuracy to save your life"

Roy saw something shine against the moonlight.

'There' he thought, smirking. He raised his gun.

"That's just cruel of you" Roy retorted back taking aim.

Riza took aim and as if on sync, both of them pulled the trigger.

Riza's silver bullet whooshed past Roy's bronze one. She managed to dodge it in a millisecond, but managed to shoot off her hairclip and slightly burned the edge of her hawk's wing bangs. Meanwhile, with her aim, she shot of his mask without killing him, though managed to slightly wound him on his left shoulder.

The window behind Riza shattered from the bullet and with that she made her escape. A stray glass cut her through her ankles as she jumped through it, leaving a few drops of blood and a torn piece of her dress.

Roy stood up to follow but when he reached the shattered window, she was already out of sight. The shards from the broken window crunched under his feet when he started to turn away. But a torn red cloth that was pierced by a stray glass and a few drops of blood on the sharp edge caught his eye on his right side.

He closed his eyes and imagined her running off and managing to cut herself.

'The right ankle, huh' he thought.

Riza ran to the field and saw Ira outside a car.

"MISS RIZA!" she exclaimed at the sight of her bleeding and her beautiful dress in tatters, "are you alright?" she asked, hauling Riza's tired body into the backseat of the car.

Ira fetched the first aid kit from the front seat.

"What happened?" she asked abruptly.

"I have a new target" Riza said, scowling.

A/N: MEHHEHEHEHEHE glad to write again the exams murdered me brutally and I was going crazy with this stuck in my head for the past week-_- anyway hoped you like it

*hit list: The list of people to be spied on or to be assasinated


	7. Chapter 6- Target's Identity

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

Chapter 6- Target's Identity

Monday morning, 0600 hours, Roy has arrived in Central HQ. Even though he was strutting about, behind that, he hid the tension in his mind about the interference in his mission.

Who was she and where is she, he doesn't know. He went to office much earlier than usual so he can swing be the archives to look for relevant information. But in the back of his mind, the Night Crawlers members aren't there, but he'll check anyway.

When he opened the door, he expected the room to be empty, but he half expected this. Riza Hawkeye sitting with perfect posture behind her desk, already done a quarter of her own stack of paperwork for the day. Her loyal canine, Black Hayate, sitting beside her, like a guard dog.

Roy was surprised, not that she was earlier, but she did her paperwork that fast.

Riza finally realized the presence of her commanding officer and stood up, standing up in a stiff salute.

"Good Morning, sir" Riza said, "I didn't know you'd be early today"

"Good Morning Lieutenant" Roy replied, tiredly and waving down her salute, "and we're alone so no need for formalities yet, that kind of thing doesn't suit you a bit"

"I'm following the regulations within the office, sir, I'm merely trying to be an example" Riza said, letting her hand fall to her side.

Roy sighed and smiled weakly.

'I guess going to the archives can wait' he thought, walking to his desk.

For the next hour, the room was utterly quiet, save for the sound of pen scratching on paper and the rustle of paper.

Despite the silence, both of them were emitting the tension and anxiety in their interrupted mission, but both are completely oblivious to each other.

Another hour passed by and Sergeant Major Kain Fuery finally arrived. Behind him was 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda, a sandwich clamped between his teeth.

"Good morni-"Feury started but was cut off by the thick tension in the air the his superiors are completely clueless about. Breda also stopped behind him

"Good morning gentlemen" Riza greeted curtly, not looking up," I suggest you start immediately so you don't have to stay late"

"Y-Yes ma'am" Fuery stuttered, shuffling to his desk.

Breda also proceeded to his work station, but his eyebrows are scrunched up together in curiosity to what the hell was going on.

An hour and a half later, 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc burst through the wooden doors. His jacket buttoned the wrong way and his face pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"Sorry sir" He said to Mustang, when he finally reached his desk.

"It's alright, Havoc" Mustang replied with a curious expression on his face, his hand halting, "But most importantly, are you alright?"

Riza stood up and leveled her face to Jean's. Jean blushed as Riza's ember eyes penetrated his mind. Roy felt something in the pit of his stomach but ignored it.

"You got dumped again and got drunk last night, didn't you?" Riza asked monotonously.

All the men in the room stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Breda asked, his eyebrow raised, but attempting to push down the chortle he is about to let out because of Havoc's reaction; the mixture of disbelief, shock and embarrassment.

"I just do" Riza said, straightening up, "If you'll excuse me sir, I'll just take Havoc to the infirmary"

"I don't need to go" Havoc muttered, hiding his flushed face.

"Request granted, Lieutenant" Roy said, "Need any help?"

"No need, sir" she said, wrapping Havoc's left arm around her shoulder and hauling him up, "just finish with your paperwork"

"I knew you'd say that" Roy muttered.

Riza walked to the door and as she reached for the brass knob, Havoc accidentally kicked her ankle.

It was small, fast and undetected, but Roy saw it. Riza cringed a little. Roy furrowed his eyebrows. She was also away this weekend, could she be the-

"Chief" Breda called, pulling him back to reality.

"What?" he asked.

"You were gawking at the Lieutenant" Breda said simply.

No, he was probably imagining it, it can't be her. The girl who talked back to her in the warehouse was a bit, well, _**bolder**_ (A/N: not what you think). Besides, she was rude, which is unlike his professional adjutant.

'But still' Roy thought darkly, 'it's still a possibility'

A half hour later, Riza came back. When she arrived, Roy was walking to the door.

"Where are you going sir?" Riza asked.

"Just coffee" Roy said.

Without more explanation he walked passed her. Catching a glimpse of a brown shade in her pale golden hair, stopping momentarily.

Riza unintentionally pushed Roy against the door frame. Roy breathed in as he hid his grimace.

Her sharp eye caught it. The left shoulder.

Riza thought for a little as she walked to Roy's desk to collect his finished paperwork. No it can't be him; he wouldn't go back to killing anymore.

"Seriously" she muttered disapprovingly at the cluttered desk of her superior.

When she tapped the files to a neat stack in her arms, something in his bag caught her eye. It's a gray folder. She glanced to Breda who was the only one left in the room with her, Fuery is probably walking Hayate. She peeked into the contents of the mystery file. Whatever she read it made her eyes widen with shock.

* * *

At lunch, Roy let his subordinates go ahead first. When he was sure they were out of sight, he stood up immediately and headed for his lieutenant's desk.

There was nothing suspicious in her desk drawers. He glanced back to her seat and looked at her bag.

When he opened it, like her desk, there was nothing suspicious, only a hand gun. A shiny Heckler and Koch VP70Z with an intact silencer. Big deal, Riza always carried firearms everywhere.

He sighed in relief as he closed the bag. It's not her. He stood up and something hit him like one of Fullmetal's rant-fueled attack.

_**Roy found himself staring into the muzzle of a **__**Heckler and Koch VP70Z. His gaze wandered to the person holding the firearm and smirked.**_

"_**That is some nice gun there" he said smugly, not putting down his gun.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

The familiar touch, the commanding tone, the blonde hair, the auburn eyes.

"Oh shit" He muttered, smiling nervously.

* * *

At hour 2030, they were the only ones left in the whole HQ, save for the military police guards on duty to watch over the Headquarters.

Roy and Riza again emitted the same air of tension but now mixed with nervousness and suspicion. Hayate was absent from her side since she asked Fuery to take him to her apartment.

When the clock read 2100, Riza stood up, clearing her desk, as Roy signed the last file.

"Leave it there sir" Riza said, "I'll deliver those tomorrow"

"If you say so, lieutenant" Roy replied, putting on his black coat.

Roy followed Riza out the room. After Riza locked the door, he spoke up.

"What did you do this weekend lieutenant?" Roy asked.

Riza's heart began pounding.

"Went to the west with the person I told you I'll be meeting , sir" Riza said casually.

"Really?" Roy asked, "what about your ankle, is it alright?"

"My ankle is fine sir" Riza replied.

"Is that so?" Roy pressed on, "and what happened to your hair, if it was me, you were shot, were you not?"

Riza fingered the Heckler and Koch VP70Z in her bag. He knows.

"What about you, sir? What did you do this weekend?" she asked, as they made it out of the building.

"Of course, visited Madame Christmas" He replied smoothly. But in the back of his mind he was saying, 'sharp Hawkeye, she's suspecting me already'

"I doubt you'll be needing a week's leave to visit her when she's here in central" Riza replied curtly as they made it out through the black metal gates, "and that s a nasty cut on your shoulder, sir"

With a swift movement, Roy took out his Browning M1922 first, but Riza's speed matched his. Riza's Heckler and Koch VP70Z muzzle was pointed to the barrel of Roy's Browning M1922.

"I knew it" Roy said bitterly.

Riza's auburn eyes molded into a cold stare, penetrating Roy's onyx orbs filled with confusion.

"Sir, you do know the orders I have" Riza said.

"And _YOU _know mine" Roy said, "but now I'm ordering you stand down, as your commanding officer"

"Sorry sir, but the one who ordered me to exterminate those who may stand in the way of my task, has a much higher rank than you"

A/N: HAHA sorry to leave you hanging anyway, next chapter will show major RoyAi, I PROMISE, not the hints I did in the past 5 chapters plus this one and the prologue anyway, wait for the next chapter, I'll be posting in a few days

Jack Michaels out


	8. Chapter 7- Pull the trigger

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

The cover image is made by me and now is in deviant art, check it out art/Mutual-target-RoyAi-fanfic-406656318

Chapter 7- Pull the trigger

Roy unintentionally shot Riza. She managed to dive sideways and ran down the street to an open field that the head quarters uses war drills.

Riza ran behind a brick wall, covered in darkness. She suddenly felt something on her right arm. She glanced to it. She was grazed by the bullet after all.

She ignored it as she takes out the spare magazine for her firearm.

"Where are you Riza?!" Roy yelled.

Roy chased after her when she ran away.

"C'mon Riza, come out!" He yelled again.

Riza raised her Heckler and Koch VP70Z and shined in the moonlight. Roy caught sight of the familiar glint of her gun and raised his gun with no intension to actually shoot her. Riza took aim and pulled the trigger. Roy dodged just in time before it goes through his skull, but managed to leave a sizable graze in his left temple. The blood tickled down his cheek and on the grassy field.

Roy also made a comeback and transmuted a flash grenade at Riza's feet. When it took off, Roy ran to the brick wall and knocked the gun from her hand. Riza felt his hand against her gun as it got knocked out of her hands and then she crouched down and knocked him off his feet. Roy's Browning M1922 flew from his grasp and skidded to whatever direction.

"Oh shit!" Roy swore loudly.

Roy pulled on Riza's shoulder and pinned her to the ground, he used alchemy in a dizzying speed to transmute the hard earth to circle around her wrists above her head.

"GET OFF ME!" Riza practically roared, sending cold glares to her superior

However, Roy forgot to bind her legs also. She kicked Roy off her on the stomach and, with all her might, wrenched her wrists away from the restraints that pins her down.

Before she was able to fully stand up, Roy pulled on her right ankle. Riza screamed in pain as she landed on the hard earth. Roy pounced to an attack but Riza caught him on his shoulders. Her right hand gripped his left shoulder so hard, she can feel the blood coming out of it. They grappled for a bit then Riza managed to push him off.

Riza jumped up to run for her discarded weapon. Roy pulled the collar of her military issued jacket but he was greeted by Riza's flying fist that he barely managed to deflect.

She punched him again but Roy caught her fist when it was just an inch away from breaking his nose. Roy looked smug, until Riza came closer and hit his cheek with her elbow. Roy unconsciously punched her and hit her on the right hand corner of her mouth.

Riza flew back as her lip started to bleed. She licked the blood off and Roy felt his heart drop.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Riza ran to her left to get her gun near the brick wall. Roy bolted after her.

Suddenly he felt a hard object under the soles of his shoes. He moved his shoe away. It was his gun, the Browning M1922. He picked it up and ran to her.

They found each other's guns pointed against each other. Both of them were panting, with Riza's lip bleeding and Roy's left temple modeled a long, shallow graze and a bruise on his right cheek that was produced because of Riza's perfect elbow jab. Riza's right sleeve and Roy's left sleeve are now graced with blotched with blood from their injuries.

Both of them stared at each other's eyes in silence daring each other to pull the trigger.

"Do it, sir" Riza said shakily. Her fingers stiffening around the grip of her Heckler and Koch VP70Z, but trembling

"No" Roy said, lowering his hand.

"RAISE IT UP SIR!" Riza cried, her voice cracking. She was losing her composure.

"No" Roy muttered, his hand slacked, "I can't… not you… anyone but you"

"PLEASE SIR, SHOOT ME!" Riza ordered, despite their rank, "You were ordered to remove the threats to your mission"

"And apparently, so are you" Roy pushed on, "do it, don't make me order it"

"Sir, please I can't" Riza said scornfully, "This is all against my promise to you, I promised to protect you… I'm a poor excuse as your aide"

"Riza…" Roy said firmly.

"Please" Riza said, she threw away hr weapon and grabbed Roy's hand that was holding the gun, and pressed the barrel on the center of her forehead.

"Riza… No… I can't…" Roy stuttered at Riza's gesture.

"Do it sir" Riza insisted.

Roy's hand now started to tremble. He can feel his heart now palpitating and now ponding o his ears.

"What are you waiting for Roy?!" Riza demanded.

Just the exact time those words left Riza's blood stained lips, he threw the gun behind him and in one swift movement, Riza found herself trapped in his arms, even before the gun hit the ground. His knees buckeled and collapsed on the ground with Riza, not breaking his embrace.

"I… told you, didn't I?" He whispered softly to her ear, "I'm not losing you"

Riza was dumbfounded then her cheeks started to color and her heart slowly started to pace up. She reached up to him to return the affectionate gesture, when something unexpected happened.

She felt something sharp poke her in the back. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell unconscious in Roy's arms.

Roy felt Riza sag and noticed she was unconscious.

'What the' he thought.

His eye caught a black feathered object protruding on her back. He pulled it out and his eyes widened. It's a Tranquilizer.

But before he can move or even think, something soft covered his mouth. He struggled to stand up, but whatever that was covering him, it was weakening him and this person was strong. He felt his eyelids droop and his body becoming heavier by the second.

This was too much, soon, he fell into the darkness and fell unconscious.

The attacker gently placed his body to rest on the ground and removed the mask hiding the half of her face. It was Lieutenant Colonel Jack Michaels. She smiled too sinisterly for an 18-year-old girl.

"Hey July, you can come out now" She yelled to nowhere in particular with a smug tone.

Major Julianne Hertford suddenly came out of the shadows from the old building behind Jack, carrying a SIG716 sniper gun.

"You really have the habit of taking the target head-on, don't you?" July asked, rather cautiously of her rather sadistic friend.

"Why not? She asked, stretching her arms skyward, "it's more fun that way"

Then both of them stared at the two unconscious adults on the ground.

"Well, let's not keep the Fuhrer waiting" Jack said, breaking the silence, "you go carry Riza"

* * *

Roy woke up first; he was on a couch with Riza beside him. Their jackets absent but their wounds and injuries are cleaned patched, bandaged or stitched. He was in an unfamiliar room. There was no light save for the light hovering 3 feet above them, but didn't illuminate the entire room. He looked around.

'Where am I?' he thought.

"You're in the basement room of the Michaels' manor" an unusually familiar voice rang out from nowhere that sent cold chills down his spine.

Roy turned his head to the particular direction as Fuhrer Grumman came out from the darkness with Lieutenant Colonel Jack Michaels and Major Julianne Hertford in his wake.

"I'm glad you're already awake Roy" He said, smiling, "but I'm afraid, we'll have to talk"

A/N: YAAAAY haha jk anyway, I just thought because I was supposed to go somewhere today, but got canceled, so I did this instead:D I already emphasized the little RoyAi here, I just hope my friend won't kill me anyway, I'll try making the next chapter tomorrow, I'll **TRY** anyway, hoped you liked it

Jack Michaels out


	9. Chapter 8- Choices

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

A bit of a spoiler here if you haven't read the manga yet

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

The cover image is made by me and now is in deviant art, check it out  art/Mutual-target-RoyAi-fanfic-406656318

_**This is the final chapter before the epilogue**_

Chapter 8- Choices

"What is going on, sir?" Roy asked the Fuhrer, who just smiled.

Riza the, stirred and opened her eyes.

"Wh-Where am I?" she groaned, massaging her temples and squinting her eyes. Her gaze fell on to the Fuhrer and the agent Xs behind him.

"S-Sir" she exclaimed.

She sat up immediately then suddenly, suddenly, she felt dizzy and her head landed to Roy's shoulder, who instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. July rushed to her side at once.

"Don't sit up Ms. Riza" Jack said behind them, "July went overboard with the tranquilizer"

"T-Tranquilizer?" Riza asked, taken aback. July glared at Jack, who snickered boyishly, despite being a girl. July's arrayed ring began to glow right above Riza's head. Medical alchemy.

"Since Elizabeth is awake, we should get down to business" Grumman said seriously, but the grim smile still plastered in his face.

"Business?" Riza asked, confused.

"What is this about, sir?" Roy asked darkly.

"About the secret you both carry" Grumman said, in a rather emotionless tone, "about you both being the part of the night crawler's society"

* * *

"W-what are you saying sir?" Roy asked, completely confused, "you mean Riza is also a member of the Night Crawlers society?"

"What about you?" Riza asked Roy, "you're-"

"Both of you are" Grumman said.

"But you promised me that Hawkeye won't be a part of this!" Roy said his voice raising.

Grumman sighed.

"I don't like my dear granddaughter to join either" Grumman said, massaging his temples, "but when she found out about Jack and July being a member, she made it an obligation to protect them"

"That's not what I mean, sir" Roy said, "other than I promised you not let Hawkeye know, why didn't you tell me-"

"Like the rest of you, all of your identities are confidential except to these two" he said gesturing to Jack and July, " and I only promised you that she won't know, but I didn't tell you that she can't become one of the Night Crawlers"

A deafening silence hung over them, save for the occasional hum of alchemy from July who was working on their injuries.

"And we have a problem because of that" Grumman said, breaking the silence.

Roy and Riza looked up in unison. The Fuhrer glanced behind him, to Jack and then nodded.

"I did a little work about it, but I worked to your witness" she said pointedly to Riza, opening a folder she conjured out of nowhere "and I got the information you obtained from your target

"Anton Gustav and Virgil Fisher, am I correct" she asked.

Riza nodded.

"They are the other people who are the part of the Drachman conspiracy against Amestris, what about them?" Riza asked

"As you know, the Drachman government have issued us the permission to kill them since they are actually wanted criminals not only against Drachma and Amestris, but also the other neighboring countries like Xing, Creta and Aerugo" Jack said, reading the file "Vincent Silvester was killed a few days ago by July, Anton Gustav was killed by me a few weeks back and you killed Klaus Von Stone last Friday night… so that leaves us-"

"Virgil Fisher" Roy and Riza finished in unison.

"Precisely" Jack said, closing the folder, "but we have a problem"

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"A problem?" he asked.

"Because of the ruckus you made last Friday in the abandoned warehouse, which was _'coincidently'_ the night of Von Stone's assassination. Fisher fled to somewhere" Jack said, "He knew he was next"

"How did he know that he was a target?" Riza asked, "I mean, the Night Crawlers usually doesn't leave any evidences"

"It's not about the evidences left" July said, standing up, "But according to reliable sources, he's the brains of their little...er... _'Alliance'_, so he's probably figured out that he's next considering the pattern"

"But what does that got to do with me and Hawkeye have the same target?" Roy asked.

"That, my son, is only a small accident" Grumman said, scratching the back of his head, " you see, Von Stone was actually Riza's target, while your target is actually Fisher, I accidentally gave my copy of Riza's target to you, because they have identical folders"

Roy stared at the Fuhrer then laughed. Riza frowned then Grumman joined in.

"Are you kidding me sir?" Roy said, still sniggering, "I almost got killed by my own aide because you gave me the wrong file?"

"That is exactly the point" Grumman said.

Jack cleared her throat.

"What? Oh, yes" Grumman replied, "going back to the subject

"It is quite troublesome that both of you know about each other's identity" He continued, "now I'm giving you both a choice"

Roy and Riza held their breaths while Jack and July looked at each other.

"I can't let one of you quit the society since you both know of its existence, my only choice is to team you two up like I did to these two when they found out about each other's identity" Grumman spoke on, now pacing, "it's either I relocate one of you or one of you leave the military"

Both of them stared at the highest ranking officer in the military in utter disbelief.

"Let me explain why" Grumman added at the expressions of the two adults, "It will be a bit odd now to see that you will be going on vacations at the same time, they'll suspect

"If I relocate one of you, both of you can move about as easily like none of these ever happened or one of you will have to resign from the military and go on as a team, make your choice"

"But why can't you just team us up like you did to Jack and July without one of us from resigning or being relocated?" Roy asked, not wanting to lose sight of his lieutenant.

"like I said, it'll look strange why you two will suddenly disappear at the same time" Grumman said, "these two were only teamed up without being removed from the military because Jack was already an X agent so she knew in the first place that July was a member

"So chose now" He said, "but before you do, I recommend for Riza to resign, it's already hard for me to see you risk your life by being a soldier... I don't want to lose my granddaughter you know. And in that way, I'm also going to ask for the proposal I gave Roy that day before you were relocated here, that time when you first beat me in chess"

With that, Roy blushed at the memory.

"_**I-I lost" Grumman have said when Roy finally beat him in a small game of chess.**_

"_**I've finally beat you, sir" Roy said smugly.**_

"_**That's a win 97 loses and 15 draws" Grumman said, closing the chessboard after throwing the chess pieces inside, "I'll gladly take that win"**_

"_**This is a special day then sir" Roy said good-naturedly.**_

"_**Speaking of special, would you take my granddaughter as your wife, so she can be the future First lady of Amestris" Grumman said, smiling.**_

"_**Don't think too much ahead, General" Roy said, a bit embarrassed**_

"Was that proposition serious?" Roy asked, blushing, "I haven't even met her ye-"

He stopped as Grumman smiled.

"Get it now?" He asked.

His Granddaughter. And he called Riza _his granddaughter_. No way.

"Well I don't really expect you to make your decision now. However, you are to stay here at Jack's home, Give me your answer tomorrow" Grumman said, turning around to leave, "rest for now"

"I only transmuted the couch to a queen sized bed, sorry that's all I can do for now" Jack said, placing the pillows and blanket on the transmuted bed.

"It's alright" Riza said, after changing into Jack's clothes, "just as long it won't break"

Roy was lost in his own mind. He'll be staying on the same bed with Riza. **SERIOUSLY**, the kid is doing this on purpose. He glanced to Jack who just greeted them good night and was leaving the room. But he knew he saw her did it, Jack smirked at the older man and made him blush.

That night he couldn't sleep, he can even feel Riza's legs against his. He blushed even more at the thought alone.

"You still awake sir?" a soft voice said that nearly made Roy jump out of his skin.

"Y-yeah" Roy replied, "you too, huh?"

"Thinking about what to choose" Riza asked.

"Yeah" Roy lied.

"Oh"

There was a moment of silence then Riza spoke again.

"Forgive my meddling sir but," Riza started, "but what was the proposition the Fuhrer was talking about?"

Roy's heart suddenly paced up.

"Sorry, Sir" Riza apologized, "I was merely curious"

"N-No, you need to know, b-because I was actually planning to accept it for a long time" Roy said, "ever since I knew..."

"What is it then, sir?" Riza asked.

Roy gulped.

"You're Fuhrer Grumman's granddaughter, right?" Roy asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt"

With that he told her.

* * *

Then next day,when Jack entered the room, she saw Roy and Riza snuggled up together. She smirked up the stairs to grab the camera in her room.

That afternoon, Roy and Riza stood in front of the Fuhrer, their fingers entwined.

"I figure that you have made your mind now?" Grumman said.

"Yes sir" Roy said.

"I have chosen to leave the military but still work in the Night Crawlers society as the General's aide" Riza said.

"That is great news" Grumman said, smiling warmly, "and the proposition I gave you, my boy?"

Roy and Riza glanced at each other fondly. Grumman saw this and chuckled.

"Looks like" He said, "you both accept"

"Yes Sir" Roy and Riza said in unison.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA HAFTA LEAVE YA THEREEEE:D anyway, this is the last chapter before the epilogue:D hoped you liked it

Jack Michaels out


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: FMA and Mr And Mrs Smith isn't mine, OCs involved are mine (one is my friend's OC, she asked to be featured)

A bit of a spoiler here if you haven't read the manga yet

Time bracket: post-manga (Brotherhood/mangaverse), a few years after the promised day

The cover image is made by me and now is in deviant art, check it out  art/Mutual-target-RoyAi-fanfic-406656318

Epilogue

**A year later**

Roy was driving back to his home. He was smiling. He pulled up in front of a red colonial house in the richer parts of central. He came out and heard a dog barking.

"Hayate calm down!" a woman's voice rang out that made him smile further. Suddenly, a black and white dog came bounding out from the front door.

The woman came out of the house, carrying a half-year old baby. It has thin blond hair and obsidian black eyes that shined.

"hey Riza, hello Maes" Roy said, smiling.

"Wow, you're home early" Riza said, jokingly as Roy made his way to her "Did you even do your paperwork?"

"Do you doubt my capability to accomplish my work without you pointing your gun at me" Roy asked jokingly, after kissing Riza on the cheek and removing his black cloak then hanging it up on the hook next to the door. He ruffled his son's thin hair.

Riza looked at him smiling and her eyebrow raised.

"I finished it, honest!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever you say si- Roy" Riza said.

"You almost called me Sir again" Roy said, after pushing the door closed, behind him.

"Old habits die hard Roy" Riza said simply, leading him to the dining room, "I did call you Sir for almost 12 years"

Riza placed the baby on the high chair and disappeared to the kitchen

"And almost 9 years that you addressed me as Mr. Mustang" Roy said, sitting down as Riza came out of the kitchen holding a tray with two plates of food and a bowl of baby food "wow, now when you think about it, calling me that makes me look like an old man"

"32 years old is not considered old" Riza said, placing a plate of food in front of him.

"Yet" Roy continued, "You on the other hand, aren't old"

"Roy I'm just two years younger than you" Riza said, "anyway, why are you in a good mood anyway? Usually, you come home bantering about paperwork"

Roy smirked.

"Well something good did happen" Roy said, taking a yellow folder from the folds of his jacket, "but also bad thing at the same time"

Roy pushed the folder to her and let it slide across the shiny surface of the varnished table. Riza stopped it with the swift gesture of placing of her hand on it.

She stared to Roy intently. She opened the folder and read its contents.

"How about it Riza?" Roy asked, "Want to share the target with me just like last time?"

She closed the folder and smiled.

"One last time" Riza said.

Roy stood up and held her hand and Riza let the folder fall to the floor. A single paper flew away from the rest

_**Agent X report; Virgil Fisher is sighted in the southern Border of Amestris.**_

**THE END**

A/N: Thank you for reading Mutual Target I hope you liked it this is really supposed to be short because it's only the epilogue anyway there _**MIGHT **_be a sequel, I already thought of a plot that will surely get me killed by my friend anyway THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND TILL THE END


End file.
